


Take Me Down

by hollyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave have their first time together, and Karkat tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).



> For Lacertae-Dreamscape on Tumblr.

Dave grunted as his back hit the wall, pinned by a shorter, stockier body. Hands settled firmly on his hips- no claws- and held him back as black and pink lips collided. Both of them were panting, breath mingling as they slowly lost control of the kiss and just pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. Karkat spoke first, his usually loud voice soft,

“You’re okay with this, right?” Dave scoffed, refusing to show his nerves. “I was ready half an hour ago. You just had to romance me, make sure I was swooning like a blushing virgin before you’d even get your hand up my shirt.”

Rolling his eyes, Karkat landed a quick kiss on his lips. “Well forgive me for trying to make our first time together as memorable as possible.” Also, he hadn’t wanted to hurt the boy, or move too fast, resulting in him backing out. Dave was all for it, though, as he had said.

“To the bed, then,” the taller boy murmured, the first command he’d given all night. Nodding, the troll pulled back- a tad reluctantly- and pulled him by the hand to Dave’s sleeping platform, gently pushing him down.

Straddling his hips, he sighed softly, looking down at the flushed boy beneath him. His bulge had been out for at least fifteen minutes, nook making his pants soaked through his red. He could see Dave’s own length straining against the fabric. Hands on the other’s belly, he rocked his hips experimentally, drawing a gasp from both of them.

“Shit, that’s nice,” Dave breathed, head falling back. Lips curving upward, Karkat did it again, a little harder, and felt his seat buck upward, the owner’s hands twitching into fists, wanting to touch his matesprit but not daring to do so without the go-ahead.

Dave made a small disappointed sound when Karkat slid off. Lifting his head, his eyes went wide with interest behind his shades as Karkat peeled off his pants and underwear, discarding them to a corner.

“Pants off,” he ordered, and Dave hurried to obey. His fingers fumbled with the button, finally getting it free and nearly breaking the zipper getting it down, then his pants hit the floor.. Amused by his impatience, Karkat walked back over, nudging his legs apart to kneel between them. He had thought ahead, of course, and decided that lube wouldn’t be a problem, though he knew- from Kanaya, naturally- that human males didn’t have a nook, and hence, no prematerail to make things easier.

Kneeling there, he just looked for a few moments, taking in the sight. It was nothing like his own bulge; it was stiff and straight, the same color as his skin, though flushed red at the flared tip. Leaning forward, he gave it an cautious lick, hearing Dave squeak. A short laugh left him, then he pulled back, much to the human’s dismay. 

“Still good?” he asked, and Dave nodded quickly. “All systems go, Captain Vantas.” Snorting, he swatted his matesprit’s thigh, barely enough to feel it. He dipped a hand between his legs, biting his lip as he slid two fingers into his nook, moving them in and out a few times before withdrawing, the digits dripping pale red. Locking eyes with Dave, he pressed against his -small, Karkat though- entrance, only meeting resistance for a moment before pushing in to the knuckle.

“Feels weird,” came a comment from above him, voice just a bit wobbly. Nodding, Karkat kissed his inner thigh, running his slightly rough tongue over the soft skin. Just the barest brush of his teeth made Dave gasp, tensing up for a moment before settling down again.

When the drag on his finger seemed a bit less, he let a second finger join the first, making Dave’s legs jerk. Crooning in his own language, he pressed his lips to his leg again, getting him to relax.

When he stopped making surprised little noises, each time Karkat spread his fingers apart, he drew them out, wiping them on his discarded boxers.

“Ready?” he asked, getting to his feet- a little shaky from the lack of blood flow to his legs. Eyes squeezed shut, Dave nodded, lips a tense, pale line.

“Hey, now, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you,” he tried to assure his anxious mate, thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. Slowly, the worry left his body, and his breath was back to normal.

Pleased with his mood now, he aligned himself, his bulge taking an interest with Dave’s and winding around it, making the human yelp in surprise, then moan. Smiling, Karkat let it squeeze and writhe for a minute, then pulled it back reluctantly. 

Deep breaths became deliberate when the narrow tip snaked down, past his shame globes and to his entrance. Eyes flickering from Dave’s face to his bulge, he started to press in.

Even with just the first inch in, he could tell that Dave would feel different than a nook around him, warmer and tighter. 

Two inches in, and Dave was making little whining pants, not out of fear or apprehension, but because it actually felt good. The third was more of a stretch, a slight burn that quickly dissipated. Karkat noted that his stiff bulge was flushing redder, clear liquid dripping down to the base. 

The rest of his length was easy to get in, though it widened slightly toward the base. Finally, their hips rested flush together, both of them panting slightly. Karkat the first to move, drawing out just slightly before thrusting back in, bulge wriggling. A touch of something different inside him made Dave cry out, hips jerking.

“Do it again,” he ordered, eyes wide and shades crooked. Silently, he obeyed, searching around until he found it again and let a coil of his bulge press harder against it. 

Dave came then, spilling up to his chest, body clamping down on Karkat’ “Fuck,” the troll hissed, pace getting more irregular until he came was well, pale red filling Dave. The feeling made him whine loudly, back arching. When Karkat pulled out, genetic material flowed out, puddling on the bed and dripping to the floor.

Exhausted, Karkat fell to the side, on his back. Both of them stared up at the ceiling, letting their highs fade until the troll sat up, grimacing. “We have to clean up this fucking mess,” he grumbled, looking at the crimson covering both of them.

“Later,” Dave mumbled, reaching out blindly. “Cuddles now.” Rolling his eyes, Karkat laid down beside him, arms intertwining with the other’s.


End file.
